Singing with Love
by Okami Izanami
Summary: Okami Izanami, a normal 18 year old girl who meets the one and only Ryuichi Sakuma at a local karaoke bar. When Ryuichi ask Okami to be parent, music wise and love wise, what will she do? i know...suckish summary, but please read.


**NOTE:** I do not own Gravitation.(wish I did)

**Summary:** Okami Izanami, A Regular 18 Year Old Girl Who Was Dragged To A Night Club By Her Best Friend, Hoping To Help Her Have Some Fun. Well In Fact, Okami Did Have Fun...Singing With Ryuichi Sakuma! The Lead Singer Of The Broken Up Band Nittle Grasper.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupid!**

"Come On, Okami!"  
My Best Friend Said As She Dragged Me Into A Karaoke Club At Around 9PM. Me, Being The Responsible Person I Was, Was Clearly Not In The Mood To Get Drunk And Start Singing Like An Idiot.  
"I Don't Wanna Do It Shiki" I Said As I Looked Down, Trying To Clear My Head.  
"Are You Still Worried If You'll Be Able To Pay Rent This Month?" She Asked With A Concerned Voice, But With A Bright Smiling On Her Face. "Don't Think About It For A While, Just Try And Have Some Fun!" She Said Before Leaving Me To Go Chase After A Few Good Looking Guys.  
_"What an Air Head." _I Thought To Myself As A Took A Seat At The Bar And Took Out A Book And Tried Reading It. Blocking Out The Loud Techno Music And Colorful Flashy Light A Made It To Page Five Before Being Rudely Interrupted By A Man In His Mid 20's With Shaggy Brown Hair A Soft Blue Eyes That Seemed To Stare Right Through Me.  
"What Is This?" He Said Sternly As He Picked Up My Book, Studying It.  
"It's A Book, Something That Has Letters That Make Word, Words That Make Sentences, Sentences That Make Paragraphs, Paragraphs That Make Pages, And Pages That Make Stories." A Said Calmly As A Smirk Appeared Across My Face. I Knew It Was Pretty Mean, But It Was Also Pretty Funny.  
After A Few Seconds Of Silence Between Us, The Man Started Laughing Uncontrollably.  
"You're Funny, Kid!" He Saw With A Smile On His Face, Both Eyes Were Closed In The Process. "You Got Yourself A Name?"  
"In Fact, I Do." I Said Smiling Back And Giggling Slightly. "It's Okami Izanami, And Yours Is?"  
When The Man Was About To Speak, A Mushy Love Song Started To Play. He Smiled And Grabbed My Wrist. "Do you Know This Song?" He Asked As He Pulled Me Up From The Chair, Dropping My Book.  
"Y-Yes." I Said Calmly Even Thought I Was Being Lifted Up By A Complete Stranger.  
"Great!!" He Yelled Out Cheerfully And Dragged Me Up On The Stage, Laughing In The Process. "Then Let's Sing!"  
I Was Completely Confused. What Had Just Happened? I Was Just Reading A Few Minutes Ago, Now I'm Up On Stage About To Sing With A Good Looking, Energetic Guy Who I Don't Even Know. What The Hell Was Going On!?"  
After A Few More Seconds Of The Intro, The Stranger And I Was Singing Our Hearts Out. When I Heard Him Sing The First Verse, His Voice Sounded So Familiar, But I Couldn't Tell. After The Song Ended, I Felt Pumped Up And Ready To Sing Again.  
"Let's Do Another Song!!" He Said To Me As He Bounced And Ran Around Me. He Was Obviously Feeling The Same Thing I Was Feeling, But Before The Next Song Started, A Tall Man With Long Blonde Hair In A Pony Tail Walked Up To The Stage.  
"Ryuichi, Time to Go"  
"Aww! But I Was About To Sing Another Song With My New Friend!!"  
"Come On, Let's Go."  
"Alright..." He Said, Jumping Off The Stage, Turning Around And Smiled At Me. "Bye Bye Oka-Chan!! Bye Bye!!", He Said Before Walking Out The Front Doors With The Blond Pony Tail Man By His Side.  
"Ohmigosh! Okami!!" Shiki Said Running Up On Stage, Giving Me A Hug. "You Were Awesome! Who Knew You Could Sing Like That! And With Ryuichi Sakuma Singing With You!!"  
"Wait What?!" Ryuichi Sakuma? The Ryuichi Sakuma? The Once Lead Singer Of _"Nittle Grasper"_ My Favorite Band Ever!? "I Sang With Ryuichi Sakuma!?!" I Knew His Voice Sounded So Familiar. Ever Since "Nittle Grasper's" Break Up, Ryuichi Had Been In America. I Haven't Seen It In Any Magazines That He Was Back In Japan. "Ohmigosh! I'm So Stupid!!!" I Said Before Fainting Of Stupidity And Shock.


End file.
